


Till Death Do We Part

by TotallySweetFantasy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crazy, Drug Use, M/M, Rebirth, Romance, Smoking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySweetFantasy/pseuds/TotallySweetFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where was he? Naruto finds himself lost, clueless, and utterly unable to escape. Reality, illusions, the insane, the sane, truth, and lies melt and become indiscernible. He finds himself relying more and more on a stranger he's only met. SasuNaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do We Part

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder what prompted me to write this story. To tell the truth, a lot of my stories come out of no where and manifest themselves to words once I start typing. This one was truly no exception. This idea really just came to me one night and burned so hot that I found myself almost possessed as I typed it. XD
> 
> This is really quite a queer story. While it contains many elements that I would no dare to touch, it's a manifestation of my own curiosity for something new. This story has it's own place in my heart, and I dearly love every part of it.
> 
> Now onwards!

"Sixteen year old teenage boy! Suddenly collapsed from an overdose of XXX pills!" A loud voice cried over the chaos of the spacious emergency waiting room.

The pale double doors swung open as seven nurses and two doctors hurried past, pushing a hospital bed. One nurse held an oxygen mask to the patient's face; another was jotting down notes on a check-pad.

"Found in the bathroom by his parents a quarter past twelve." Another nurse yelled as the small group of people wheeled the patient past the gaping onlookers. Small families with young-lings gawked from afar while parents attempted to shield their children. Other patients quickly stepped out of the way, some with bandaged arms or heads.

The boy in the cart was a young blond boy. His eyes were shut tight and dark circles painted his exhaustion underneath them. On each of his cheeks marked three, light but visible scars.

"…Parents!" Someone yelled.

"We're here!" A lean man with messy blond hair and striking blue eyes hurried after his son. Behind him was an anxious woman with tears pouring down her eyes.

A tall, voluptuous woman whipped her head towards the couple. Her fierce gold eyes sparked and the two ponytails whipped like lashes behind her. "We need drastic measure, call in the operating staff immediately!" She ordered on the attendants. "I'm going in ten minutes."

* * *

Naruto's mind drifted as he felt his body being moved at fast speeds. Sounds around him echoed like light rain drops and he felt himself floating.

Indistinct words popped up now and then.

"… _My son…"_

"… _What are we to do…"_

"… _I need you to sign this…"_

Wailing, weeping…

Naruto felt a light grip coming from somewhere. It felt like his arm, but then again where was his arm? He felt his body but didn't feel it at the same time. His limbs felt far away; they were his but they weren't his.

"… _Naruto…"_

"… _Please come through for me…"_

Always the same worried words.

* * *

A dark figure stumbled into an alleyway; his steps were staggered and unfocused. His back hit the brick wall as he slowly slid down, his feet curled up in front of him and his arms hung uselessly at his side.

Sasuke Uchiha's face was marked and bloody. A fresh gash ran through his lower lip and a new bruise swelled painfully on his forehead. His breaths were small pants, his mouth opening and closing at irregular intervals.

He sat where he was for a chilly couple of minutes, his chest rising and dropping slowly under his ripped black top. When he opened his eyes they were blackened but glowing. A mutated smile twisted on his lips as he slowly moved his hand to one of his jean pockets.

He licked his lips of the iron blood as he pulled a small package out. His body sagged as he partially leaned forward, his body trembling with overwhelming strength.

Sasuke tossed his head back using a grimy hand to sweep back his tangled hair as he burst out laughing. His eyes were wide, deranged, and blood shot. His mouth donned a crooked, twisted smile at the corners of his opened mouth.

His loud cackle went unsuppressed in the bitterly vacant alley. Sasuke's face slowly slacked as his laughter quieted. The corners of his mouth were turned down and his eyes lost their glimmer. The short state of hysteria passed as suddenly as it came.

He focused on the package, bringing it to rest on top of one of his bloody knees. Slowly and carefully, his trembling hands unfolded the small white one inch square.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was blinded by the glaring rays of the overhead sun. He automatically closed his eyes and shadowed his face with a hand. Blinking a few times, he slowly adjusted to the sudden sunshine.

And odd sensation flowed through him; it almost seemed like a new feeling. As if he was feeling confusion for the first time in his life. He glanced dazedly at his palm, opening and closing it, it seemed different. Something just didn't feel right. Something was off but he just could not put a finger as to what.

For the first time he looked up, surprise melted into his features. "Where am I?" He murmured as he took in his surroundings.

He wasn't anywhere he had been to before, or at least anywhere he could remember. He was sitting on the marble steps of some large building. He wasn't alone as other people sat left and right, up and down of him. Some were alone; others sat in groups of laughing people. A few feet below and ahead of him was a large sidewalk where busing people walked quickly in either direction.

Naruto's head whipped in all directions, his eyebrows furrowing as he got ever more confused. Where _was_ he?

"Excuse me," he tried to ask the nearby couple. There was no response. Had they not heard him? "Excuse me!" He said a little louder.

He heard the large man chuckle loudly before helping his girlfriend stand up. The girl said something in English and they laughed before walking down the steps.

 _English?_ Naruto wondered as he backed away from the nonresponsive couple. Well that made sense if they didn't understand him because they didn't understand Japanese. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as a strange thought ran through his mind. He quickly looked around; something was definitely off.

Was he not in Japan? The foreboding thought sent chills down Naruto's spine. If not Japan…

He quickly hopped down the stairs, arriving with a hard thump on the paved street. His head rotated as he deliberately tried to search for some clues to his whereabouts.

His eyes fixated on a sign near the street. "Br-oad-w-ay." He read slowly, using the minimal English he knew. It wasn't a dream. He really wasn't in Japan anymore.

"No, no no!" Naruto stepped backward, small determined words fell from his lips as he furious shook his head. "No, no, NO!" He screamed, this time it was mixed with hysterical laughter.

This wasn't true. He could convince himself that.

Naruto glanced around and decided on his left. Within a split second, he ran. How he ran.

He dodged between people, past parked cars, past strollers, past humanity.

He didn't know where he was running just that he didn't want to stay there anymore. Turmoil boiled in his head. What was he doing here? What had happened to him? What was going on? He wanted to scream, he wanted to call for help.

Lost in his thoughts, he crashed into a large man throwing him off balance as he stumbled back. "I-I'm s-sorry." He gasped, rubbing his arm.

"What the hell was that?" The man muttered. He was of larger build and did not stumble from the impact.

"What's wrong honey?" A lady next to him asked, "why did you stop?"

The man cursed, and rubbed his chest. He definitely thought he felt something. "Nothing…felt like something hit me…no, never mind," he managed, "must be my imagination."

The woman looked concerned but laughed a loud and patted the man's hand.

Naruto stared in disbelief as the two people resumed walking. The man was still scratching his head in confusion, but what had baffled Naruto was the fact that his existence seemed nonexistent.

He glowered down, confused. He looked at his hand, it was still there. He was solid. But why…

He whirled around and grabbed the arm of a passerby. "Hey!"

The woman kept walking, semi-dragging Naruto as she continued in her furious pace to her destination.

Naruto let go, and fell short. "Can't you hear me…" he whispered, his voice cracking.

He tried again, this time with a high heeled, blue eyed girl. Her hair was to her waist and pulled up in a neat ponytail. She spoke loudly into her phone as her heels clacked on the cemented sidewalk.

Naruto ran to her, grabbing her phone. It slipped out of her hand and feel onto the pavement.

So he could touch.

"What the hell?" The woman paused as she looked with confusion at her fallen phone. There was no sign that she saw Naruto. She bent down to pick it up, her face contorted in annoyance.

Checking that the phone hadn't broke she stood up and placed the receiver next to her ear. "Sorry girlfriend, dun'no what got into me but my phone fell for no reason." She explained to the person on the other end.

Nothing about how someone had grabbed it straight from her hand.

She laughed as she continued to walk. "No, no, of course it wasn't a ghost silly. In the middle of New York? Come on."

Naruto recognized those two words that stricken him with fear.

He stepped back. It was as if he wasn't there; it wasn't as if people ignored him. No one saw him. They couldn't see him.

The last bit of color drained from his face as he backed away from the middle of the streets. "No, no, NO!" He cried. "Umph!"

He crashed backwards as he hit something hard.

"What the fuck dude?"

Naruto looked to see who he had crashed into. It was a tall, slender, dark haired boy.

Not bothering to apologize and feeling no need to, Naruto quickly picked himself up.

"Hey!" Naruto felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

Surprised, he turned to see the teenager he had crashed into, staring at him.

"Nani?" He gasped. Maybe this person could see him?

"Nani?" The person repeated and thought for a while before answering him. "Japanese? Nihongo?" He repeated in Naruto's native language.

Naruto's eyes widened, this person could speak Japanese. His mouth opened as a rush of words spilled out.

"…Thank goodness, I thought I was dreaming or something. I found myself on these steps not knowing where I am and then found out I wasn't in Japan anymore. I don't know, people don't seem to see me. It's like I don't exist. I don't know why but it's almost like I'm dead—" He stopped abruptly as the last word sank in. He was dead…

"What?" The male's lip twisted devilishly. "Fuck, say that _slower_ , I haven't spoken Japanese for years." The boy said lazily, dragging Naruto to his feet and off to the side.

Naruto didn't hear him, his mind rolled in waves. "No…Dead?" He repeated, as a flash of memory struck his mind.

… _My son…What are we to do….I need you to sign this…_ Wailing, weeping _…Naruto…Please come through for me…_

More flashbacks ran through his mind: him on the bed staring at the wall; him at the table, his mother and father laughing and smiling at him while he stared at nothing; him alone; him standing there in the bathroom with a small orange bottle.

It was him looking dejectedly at the mirror in front of him, his blue eyes blank and unemotional. It was him standing there with the thought of utter failure. No hope. Thoughts of ending his life.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Naruto chanted his eyes wide as he recounted facts, undeniable facts. He had wanted to kill himself. "I didn't want it to be like this!" He yelled. "No, not like this…" He shook his head furiously. He wanted to _die_ , not live in this half alive, half dead state.

 _Slap!_ Naruto's head jerked to the left and his hand automatically rose to hold his right cheek.

"Fuck, get a hold of yourself." The raven snorted and looked with annoyance into Naruto's eyes. He rummaged in his pockets for a small white box opened the top and offered it to Naruto.

They were cigarettes.

Naruto was too dumbfounded to respond.

The man shrugged, withdrawing the package and sliding out a long joint before stuffing the rest into his pocket. He lit the cigarette and took a long puff before blowing a smoke ring into Naruto's face.

The raven was utterly nonchalant as Naruto choked in response. "I don't know what kind of stick is up your ass but you need to chill." He took another draft of his cigarette.

Naruto coughed as he dispelled the bitter air from his lungs. Who the hell was this guy?

He looked up to the unidentified person. The male's black hair framed his slim, pale face. Charcoal eyes stared back at him without a care in the world and a smirk adorned the man's lips.

Naruto composed himself. There was no going back anymore.

The raven stared down at him, "finally got your shit together huh?" He commented.

Naruto nodded begrudgingly. The slap had hurt.

The stranger smirked, "don't worry I won't charge you a cent."

Naruto's eyes narrowed; obviously this person had no idea what was going on. "You have no clue do you?" He hissed.

The raven didn't seem abashed by Naruto's comment. "What this?"

Naruto laughed, his mind was past panicked; it had gone into self denial.

The stranger snorted. "Fuck now you're laughing?" he asked disbelievingly.

Naruto didn't try to control his emotions. He was actually _laughing_ , how long has it been since he'd last laughed whether it was good or bad? Minutes passed as he panted from lack of air at his gut breaking laughter. His ribs ached like hell. Maybe that was the reason he'd stopped laughing. Not that he could remember anymore.

He pushed the man to the wall not really caring that he'd shoved a stranger. "Here _watch_." He commanded and stepped away, turning his back.

He spotted his prey, a woman of medium built with shocking pink hair. He turned around to make sure he wasn't doing his stunt for nothing. Grunting that he had the raven's attention, he turned around to his task.

He stepped in a few yards in front of the girl; not surprisingly, she didn't see him. Naruto snickered as stepped forward, quickly closing the distance. His hand reached out…

…And groped something soft and he held it there for a few seconds before dropping his hand. The lady in front of him had stopped; her bright sea foam green eyes were wide as she turned around, her face flushed with color.

Naruto looked at his hand. In reality, he didn't know if it would really work and was shocked that it did. It was the first time he had touched a girl in that place.

There was a disrupting cough and Naruto wheeled around to see the raven laughing and stomping his feet. "Nice one!" He hooted, "I never expected _that_. What's up with your head? You've got to be some messed up fucker to go from a scared shit to feeling up a bitch."

Naruto's mouth twitched as he stepped away from the woman who was still frozen in confusion. Messed up? That didn't even cover the a sixth of it.

There was no going back anymore; no consequences telling a stranger the truth anyway. "I'm dead." He stated.

There wasn't a break in the laughter and it even got heartier. "Good one, good one, what are you going to tell me next? That you fucked a horse?"

Naruto didn't wince at the revolting joke. "I'm dead because I killed myself."

No response.

"You're dead too."

Laughter.

"It's true."

"Probably."

Naruto froze at the clear agreement he'd received.

"What?"

The laughter continued, rather the man was keeled over, holding his stomach, as he his body shook.

Naruto didn't understand, here he was telling the man they were both dead and the man only laughed harder? Was he sadist?

A long time passed before the man composed himself. "C-crap, my cigarette," he mumbled between hiccups glaring at his fallen joint. His hand ran through his hair and he looked up at Naruto before straightening his back.

"Are you high?" Naruto blurted.

"Am I high?" The man mocked, he giggled.

"You're laughing because I told you you're dead."

The raven shrugged, "I probably am." He retorted nonchalantly.

"What?"

The raven looked disappointed at Naruto. "I just fucking laughed my guts out and no bitching soul other than you said a shit." He retorted.

Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he looked.

Naruto just stared at him. How screwed up…no he didn't have the right to judge.

The man pulled out his cigarettes and lit one again. He paid Naruto no attention as he wafted the acid air. "Damn straight." He cooed.

He looked back at Naruto, crossing an arm around his chest, and smirked. "So why are you dead?" He asked. "Or did Satan decide to gather all the motherfuckers in the world?"

Naruto grimaced at the man's harsh statement. "Name's Naruto." He grumbled.

The raven's eyebrow rose, "Sasuke."

"So why are you dead?" Naruto said softly as he joined Sasuke's leading against the wall the building. He slid down and wrapped his hands around his knees.

Sasuke laughed, "done bitching and want to talk now huh?" He smirked. "Nothing, don't know actually and don't really care."'

Naruto glanced up at the man who looked back down with his depthless eyes.

Sasuke's nose twitched as closed his eyes and slide down next to Naruto. "Fuck, why do I feel like I have to answer your question all of a sudden? It's not like you're my master shit." He spat and crushed the still new joint on the pavement with disgust.

Naruto didn't answer.

"Why the hell are you in New York anyway?" He grumbled, "Thought you were _Japanese_."

"Right back at you."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, well _I_ actually live here…lived here." He corrected himself.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me."

Sasuke sighed. "Guess you wouldn't know." He mumbled and threw a piece of lint from his shoulder. He stared at the street in front of him, people walked pass without a knowledge in the world.

"Damn shit," Sasuke muttered. "Humanity is a whore okay? All you need is some high and you're set. There's nothing called sanity."

"You didn't answer the question." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke glowered at the blond. "You little…" he controlled himself. "Alright _Dobe_ , I'll tell you." He glared at the street lamp ahead of him. "Screwed myself and snuck some high from my brother." He breathed deeply.

Naruto looked at him.

Sasuke shrugged, "Itachi—the angel older brother he is—sent his pals after me. I escaped into an alleyway and that's all I remember."

"Your brother's going to kill you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't flinch, "He didn't spare our parents."

Naruto stared, Sasuke said everything as if he didn't care but Naruto could sense an underlying bitter resentment.

"Do you hate your brother?"

Sasuke burst out laughing. "Did a chicken eat your brains? That's a fucked up question." Sasuke chuckled as he looked back towards the street. He nimbly stuck out a foot at the right time to trip an unnoticing victim. He smirked evilly as he watched the stunned man fall flat on his face with a crash. "Bulls-eye" he cackled as he watched the man slowly pick himself up.

"I hate him." Sasuke snorted, "I hate him to the point that it drives me insane." He found a small rock on the street and picked it up. Scratching the rough edges against the cement, he continued to speak. "Ha, so now I'm giving my life narrative to a random stranger I just met. Fuck."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, "but I guess you wouldn't know would you? Your brother didn't shoot down anyone in front of you." He challenged.

Naruto stared back at him; his body was drained of energy from his latest trauma. "No."

Sasuke grunted with expectancy, "no shit." He flung the stone he held away from him. "But he's all I have left." He muttered, almost inaudible.

Naruto smiled; maybe Sasuke wasn't as ready to die as he said he was.

"So why are _you_ dead then?"

There was a long pause before Naruto answered. "I wanted to be."

"Hah!" Sasuke spit, throwing an incredulous glance at the boy.

"It hurt so much that I wanted to end it all." He muttered, as he stared at the gray floor. He could recall those seemingly endless days of nothing; days of being surrounded by people who could feel, laugh, and talk when he was unable to. He had felt lost; inhuman.

Naruto sat silently, what he felt now was radically different from before. Whatever it was, maybe the utter ludicrousness of all of this had awakened something in him. He had wanted to die; to escape. But this wasn't bad either.

"So you wanted this?"

Naruto stared, seeing nothing.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"What! Teme! You wanted to die just like me!" Naruto retorted huffily.

Sasuke shrugged, "I said I _didn't_ care if I died, not that I _wanted_ to die." He clarified.

"What's the difference?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, for a split second, he looked as if he was going to reply but then shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"You asked the question." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke's coal eyes met Naruto's blue ones for a split second before they wandered away. "I guess I should know the answer shouldn't I?" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stared, but eventually sighed. "You don't have to answer." He wasn't going to force Sasuke if he didn't want to answer.

Sasuke glared, "I never said anything of the sort, Dobe." Sasuke's eye flashed, and his head whipped about. Kicking out his leg, his feet crushed against a man's shin. Different then last time, he brought his other foot smartly in front of the man as he stumbled onto it.

There was a blur of green, as the unfortunate target made an impossible forward leap and tumble only to fall face down onto the concrete.

"What was—"

Sasuke shushed him, and the two of them watched the man awkwardly pick himself up. He had bushy, black eyebrows and a mushroom head. His face was blushed crimson red as he found himself the spectacle of a host of amused passersby.

Sasuke smirked, "you see? He _wants_ to die now. _He's_ thinking that he wants the fucking ground to swallow him up." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "But, how many people in the world think that? They haven't gotten a shit thing right. Most people go around not give a shit about life." Sasuke pointed. "You see him?"

Naruto nodded, the man had picked himself up, and was lumbering away in his conspicuous, green jumpsuit.

"He's going to forget all of this in a few moments. Once he leaves this place, he's going to forget that he wants to die. He's going to go home, eat, maybe have sex, and get drunk, but he will live life as he's always done. He's not going to think about it again until he fails something else. Maybe he's going to mess up on his job and he'll feel like he wants to die again." Sasuke smirked. "Humans are ugly. Hypocrites. If someone asks him if he wants to die he would most certainly say no. Lie. Maybe. But say it's true. Then how many hours does he think about dying? Less than a few seconds? If any."

Naruto tried to wrap his head around Sasuke's logic.

"Fuck, he doesn't even think about death at all. So does he care about dying? No. The world could blow up this second and he wouldn't even have time to think about whether he cared or not."

"Okay." Naruto said, concluding that topic.

Thinking for a second, he added his next thought. "Don't do that anymore."

"What?"

Naruto grimaced, "kicking random strangers."

"Why not?"

Naruto looked downwards. "Just don't okay?"

Sasuke shrugged, he took out his pack of cigarettes. "Blasted, only two left." He grumbled but slid out a joint and popped it into his mouth. Holding it firmly between his lips, he flipped open his lighter. The end of the joint glowed orange as he puffed the bitter taste before breathing out.

Naruto waited for him to answer.

Noticing Naruto's silence, Sasuke glanced at him. He almost crushed his cigarette against the ground in frustration but stopped and knocked his hand against his knee with a groan. "Damn it." He answered.

Naruto took that as a yes.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "If you can turn back time, would you do it?"

"Hah?" Sasuke coughed.

"Don't you regret it?"

"There's nothing to regret Dobe." Sasuke composed himself. "What fuck happened to you? You're the last one I would have expected to hear that shit from."

"But if you could would you? Back till when you were alive."

There was a long silence as Sasuke focused on his cigarette. "I guess." He finally answered.

"What would you do?" Naruto inquired.

Sasuke smirked, "well for one thing, I would probably make sure my last moments ended with sex."

Naruto's nose wrinkled but he wasn't surprised. For the twenty minutes he'd known Sasuke, he could gather that much. "That's _all_?" He doubted it.

Sasuke glared, not wanting to answer. "You first."

Naruto was all the same in keeping quiet. What would he change? He didn't know if he would feel the same if he really went back. The memory seemed so faint now, but he could still feel the pain. He still remembered the pain of thinking that he was alone. He shuttered. This feeling. The feeling he had now was just so new, he felt both overwhelmed and happy. The latter feeling turned butterflies in his stomach.

"Why don't you…"

"I would change." Naruto whispered, stopping Sasuke's loud attack. "I would change everything."

Sasuke looked at him before slumping back against the wall. "Oh?" He muttered, looking up at the tall skyscrapers.

Naruto nodded, first unsure, but later more confidently. His mind was set. "I would change everything. It was probably my fault to begin with."

Sasuke glanced silently at him.

Naruto bit his lower lip. He had always tried to deny it; he had refused to think that he could do anything to change his unchangeable fate. He had blamed the world, when he should have strived to make his better for himself.

"I pushed them all away." He muttered. "Mom, dad, everyone…" He took a deep breath, and slowly breathed out through his nose. "I was convinced that whatever they did wouldn't change things. They didn't feel what I felt, they didn't know what I knew…" he whispered. "I didn't want—no maybe I was afraid—of letting them into my life, I locked them out, I shut myself off from the world."

Naruto felt like a whole weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled, this time he smiled freely and willingly. He felt the unfamiliar but soothing muscles of his mouth move to form his first true smile. Wet drops splashed against his cheeks, and he touched his cheeks with his fingers to confirm that he was indeed crying. Crying with joy.

Feeling eyes on him, Naruto quickly dried his tears and looked back at Sasuke. He grinned sheepishly, "it's your turn Teme."

There was no reply. When Sasuke began to talk, his voice no longer held the slight insanity that echoed before. It was flat, and truthful. "I would change…" He grimaced but then his face lightened. "Nah, I probably just want to die in orgasms. Multiple orgasms." He added.

Naruto rolled his eyes. His face was capable of so many new expressions now. "Really now?"

Sasuke smirked, "I don't want to hear it from a _virgin_." He taunted.

Naruto's cheeks warmed and his ears burned hot. "What do you know Teme?" He retorted.

"Ah poor you," he was headed for the detour again. "You never felt another's smooth skin against your own. The hot breath against your neck. The wet, tight…"

"…Stop changing the subject…"

Sasuke smirked, "…the pleasure that…"

"Itachi." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke paused mid-word.

Naruto smiled, he had hit the nerve. "It has to do with Itachi right?"

"That bastard should just burn in hell." Sasuke growled. "Fuck fuck fuck." He continued under his breath.

"So what about Itachi?" Naruto prompted. "He's your brother isn't he?"

"Fuck the fact that he's my brother." There was a tight, stiffness in his voice. Almost defensive.

"Would you kill him?" Naruto asked. "If you could, would you kill him for killing your parents?" He whispered.

There wasn't an instant reply.

"Do you love him?"

Sasuke balked. "Of course not!" He denied the fact. Naruto waited for him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, maybe…just a little." He allowed.

Naruto smiled. "I'm glad you do."

"You're happy because I like the fucking man who killed everyone and everything that was important to me?" Sasuke challenged.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I think I would hate him too…but, I'm glad you didn't make the same mistakes I did. At least you _loved_."

Sasuke stayed silent, "shit." He muttered and Naruto conjectured that he wasn't able to make a counter argument.

Naruto smiled. Somehow, he and Sasuke had been able to divulge their inner most secrets to each other. Whatever miracle it was, he felt lighter, happier, and peaceful. He knew that Sasuke felt similar, if not the same.

"So, what should we do now?" Naruto asked. He glanced around the busy streets.

Sasuke didn't share Naruto interest. "What can we do?" He asked.

Naruto glanced at him as he slowly stood up. "Well, why are we here in the first place? We're supposed to be dead." He pointed out. "Even if you live here, it doesn't explain why _I'm_ here. I live in Japan."

Sasuke's brows furrowed. He picked himself up and looked around, thinking. "I guess…" He was silent for a while as he stood motionless, staring at something across the street.

"Hey!" Naruto called as he saw Sasuke slowly walk towards the middle of the street. "You said…"

He trailed off as Sasuke lifted a hand. He looked back and Naruto knew that his face showed that he understood the situation well.

Naruto watched intensely as Sasuke stopped smack dab in the middle, and turn to face a hurried man. "You'll!" Naruto shouted, but it was too late.

Sasuke's smirked as the second too late swallowed up in a puff of smoke.

"What?" Naruto gaped, as he watched the man walk right past Sasuke. It wasn't possible! Just a few minutes ago, he and Sasuke had been able to touch them. He quickly felt for the nearest person. His hand caught hold of a woman's purse. It was solid.

Naruto quickly jerked his hand away and stared at Sasuke who smiled devilishly back. "I knew it." He muttered.

"Know what?" Naruto frowned.

Sasuke chuckled, and picked his way back to Naruto. "It's all in our minds." He started. He stuck his hand out, and Naruto held back a gasp as Sasuke's hand passed right threw another man's head.

"Think." Sasuke prompted. "Everything that's happened so far has been unreasonable. No shit, everything that's happened so far was more than impossible. It shouldn't have happened." He said.

Naruto opened his mouth but shut it.

Sasuke smiled triumphantly, "Fuck. Dobe, what if this was all an illusion?" His eyes grew wide. "What if none of this ever happened? What if we were just standing in an empty room? _Thinking, imagining_ that all this was happening?" There was a patent truth in the last words. Naruto's eyes widened as he was given light.

Suddenly, the brick wall behind him disappeared; the sidewalk disappeared, along with the skyscrapers, the cars, and the people.

They were standing in a plain white room. No one but him and Sasuke.

Naruto's head whipped around, and his mouth hung open. "What?"

"No shittt…" Sasuke agreed as he analyzed the result of his theory. He was no longer holding his cigarette, having dropped it in "New York". He didn't seem to notice though.

Naruto turned to look at the raven. "But this doesn't explain why I would imagine you." Naruto hastened. Well not imagined, he realized Sasuke was the real deal. But…

Sasuke frowned, "no…"

Naruto shook his head. He stepped closer to Sasuke as he studied his surroundings. His hand reached out to feel if there were any walls, but there wasn't any. It was just pure white, lit with natural, indefinable light that stretched infinitesimal in all directions.

Naruto returned his gaze to see Sasuke also walking toward him. He felt a slight beat of his heart as he stared into the depthless obsidian eyes.

The two approached silently, each taking deliberate, small steps, prolonging the invisible ticking of the clock.

Naruto took the last step, and they stood inches apart.

"Should we change the setting?" Sasuke offered, smirking.

Naruto smirked as well. There was no harm in playing along. "Sure. Where should we go next?"

Sasuke smiled, "what's in your mind."

"Hmm?" Naruto thought, he closed his eyes and smiled. "Somewhere quiet, New York was a bit too loud. But not too quiet, this is just too deathly silent." He added.

Naruto heard a small chuckle and opened his eyes to see Sasuke's amused face. "What's this? I was thinking the same thing."

Naruto smiled, and he closed his eyes with Sasuke. "One, two…"

"…Three…" Sasuke finished.

A split second passed and Naruto felt a cool breeze against his skin. He opened his blue eyes to see himself in a dewy meadow. The long, fresh green grass blew softly under his feet. A few yards away, a small pond rippled as a small stream of water dropped down from the tall rock beds behind it. A large, blooming Sakura tree cast its shadows on its banks, donating pink tributes to the pretty blue surface.

"Where is this?" He asked.

Sasuke shrugged but it was clear that neither of them cared.

Both plopped down on the soft grass. Naruto leaned back and allowed the waving stalks tickle his neck and arms. He sighed. "May it isn't a coincidence." He murmured.

Sasuke joined him as he also dropped down. "Hn."

Naruto twisted his body to face Sasuke. "Maybe this was set up…for us to meet." He closed his eyes happily. The fact that he had met Sasuke had forever changed his life. "I think, even if I'm dead, I can be happy."

When Sasuke spoke, it was low and quite. "Preordained?" His breath smelled of cigarettes but Naruto felt it soothing.

"I'm glad I met you Sasuke." Naruto opened his eyes to stare into Sasuke's dark orbs. "So glad…" he whispered.

Sasuke stared back at him, his face contorted into confusion as he spoke his next words. "Why is it…why is it that I feel the same way? Why the fuck do I feel like I can't let you go?" He growled.

His face was closer now, inches away from Naruto's. Sasuke maneuvered his body to brace one of his arms next to Naruto's far ear. His head slowly drifted downwards, and his smooth lips touched Naruto's.

Naruto closed his eyes, and breathed calmly as he accepted the man for all that he had. His arms automatically wound themselves around Sasuke's neck. He pressed himself against the warmth, fitting perfectly against Sasuke's contours.

His lips parted, as Sasuke licked and sucked on his lower lip. "Hmmm…" Hot, wet, tongues tangled as Naruto tasted Sasuke's bitter, yet oddly sweet breath. His mind escaped as Sasuke's tongue traveled his mouth, coating everything—Naruto's whole—with his own.

Butterfly kisses trailed down his neck, and leaving endearing love marks across his smooth skin. Naruto's own hands crawled against Sasuke's back and shoulders as he tried to press himself even closer.

Somewhere in between, his pants were lost. Imagined out of the picture, and his legs were parted. Small, flaming kisses devoured his inner thighs as Naruto cried in lust.

"Sasuke," he muttered, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." He heart filled with more emotion then he could process. His mind was filled with him, only him.

His lips were taken as Sasuke hungrily kissed Naruto. "Hmmm…b-b-b-reathe…" Naruto gasped for air, but still felt the need of Sasuke's contact.

Sasuke's thought were not far, as he grabbed Naruto's right arm and kissed his wrist. He opened his mouth to run his teeth against Naruto's silken skin. "I want you." He growled, so deep, so emotional. "I want you so much." His eyes burned with passion. "I want all of you. Your body, your soul, your everything."

Naruto winced as Sasuke gnawed his wrist. "Ouch, Sasuke…"

"Nothing can explain it. I don't fucking care if we only just met, I want you for eternity."

Naruto heart throbbed. He too yearned for this man. "Sasuke…" He whispered, he lifted his other arm up to caress Sasuke's face. "Sasuke…" He whispered again, as he brought Sasuke's head down. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." He muttered over and over again, making up for all the years that he had not known it. "Take me." He commanded.

No words were spoken as Sasuke wordlessly tightened his hold. Delusional pleasure stole Naruto's senses. He didn't think, only felt. His body melted as every caress, every brush caused his skin to light up in immense flames.

His breath labored, as his inner knee burned from another one of Sasuke's fleeting kisses.

"Naruto look at me." Sasuke's husky voice asked.

Naruto opened his hazy eyes to look up at all of Sasuke. The shirt had vanished, dissipated into space, leaving Sasuke's pale, lithe chest in all its glory.

"Naruto, I'm coming in."

Naruto's lower half burned hot and wet with his words. He opened his legs further, begging. "Please." He whispered.

Sasuke smirked and grasped Naruto's hips and lowered his body.

Sharp pain shot through Naruto's body as he clenched his teeth.

"Breathe."

Naruto breathed, air rushed into his empty lungs, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes Naruto." Sasuke grunted, his lips traveling to Naruto's neck.

Naruto opened his eyes halfway, staring into Sasuke's glittering eyes. There he promised that he would never forget Sasuke. The silken black hair, the endless black eyes, the pale skin. Nothing.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto gasped and his eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's rough thrust.

Sasuke kissed Naruto. "It's all in."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto huffed.

"Yes."

Naruto smiled and pressed himself closer to Sasuke. He breathed carefully, as he assessed his body. His body battled, a catastrophic epic, between soul ripping pain and undeniable pleasure. But the latter won out, as he tangled his fingers with a few silken strands. "Sasuke." He breathed.

Sasuke didn't need any more urging as his arms brought and twisted one of Naruto's legs snuggly around his waist and the other over his shoulder. He stared into Naruto's dazed half-lid eyes as he slid out to only crash his hips against Naruto's.

"Ahhh!"

He moved, agonizingly slow at first, only to increase the rhythm along with their sporadic breaths. Passion curled in Naruto's stomach as their thighs met and parted. The world froze, spotlighted on the two passionate lovers. Each sought their insatiable needs as they fumbled, clenched, kissed, twisted their bodies closer to each other.

"Naruto." Sasuke groaned as he thrusted again and again.

"Ahhh-hahhh-ahhhh"

Soft lips found his against as he parted his mouth greedily. His tongue searched for the scorching heat and found it. "Mmmmh…Sasuke." He moaned.

They drowned in the sensual pleasure again and again, unable to withdraw their bodies from the intense, addicting, warmth. Their needs were utterly unsatisfied.

"M-more." Naruto panted.

Sasuke groaned in response as he buried himself deeper into the tight heat. "Fuck, Naruto."

Stars exploded in Naruto's vision: bright blues, reds, all shades of the rainbow casted glittering lights in front of Naruto's eyes as he shuttered in the trembling pleasure. His voice called out Sasuke's name again and again, only to be drowned by Sasuke's own peals of his name.

The two collapsed, exhausted in each other's arms. Naruto's arms were tightly twisted around Sasuke's, while Sasuke's fingers stayed entangled in Naruto's hair.

Silence wrapped the couple, only to be disturbed by their own frantic breaths.

Their eyes opened slowly, locking gazes one more time. A fatigued laugh escaped their lips.

"It's too bad…" Naruto started but couldn't continue.

Sasuke shared his disappointment. "If we had only met earlier…"

Naruto smiled warily. Yes…if only they had.

"There's no helping it." Sasuke muttered, his voice gaining power.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, tiredly, his eyes closed comfortably.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek. "If we meet again…"

Naruto opened his sapphire eyes. "When we meet again…" He corrected.

Sasuke smiled, "when we meet again. Let's make sure we make up all the lost time okay?"

Naruto gladly agreed. "Do you believe that we will?" He whispered.

"Meet again?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke smirked, "it's all been predestined remember?" His smile widened. "For us to meet was not a mistake, nor was it by chance."

Naruto tightened his embrace. "Let's meet again okay?" He whispered.

Sasuke laughed. "Sure."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's collar bone. "You won't forget the promise will you?"

"Never." Plain and simple.

Naruto smiled, his teeth brushed Sasuke's skin. "Okay." Pausing, he added another thought. "Will you promise me something else?"

"Anything."

"Next time, can you not curse as much?" He muttered.

There was an awkward pause.

"What! Fuc…damn. Ugh…shi…dam…ugh _fine_." Sasuke relented. The stupor was broken as he sat up, His face showed annoyance but it still held a certain softness.

"And smoking…" Naruto watched Sasuke with wide eyes.

There was more semi-worded profanities, some 'tsks', and long sighs. Finally Sasuke hovered over Naruto, his face only inches away. "Dobe," he muttered menacingly but stopped. He sat up and caressed Naruto's head "Cigarettes?" He asked, unsure. His hand felt for the small box he had thrown somewhere on the group, there was still one more joint remaining.

Naruto's eyes smothered, as he sat up, wincing as he did. "Next time okay?"

Sasuke looked unsure, but echoed him. "Next time."

* * *

Naruto's mind drifted again, and he felt Sasuke's warmth drift further from him. He wanted to yell 'no!' and stay with Sasuke. He didn't know what lied before him? Death? Heaven? Hell? Eternity without Sasuke?

No, they had made a promise.

His body floated in a void. There was no ground, no walls, and no light. Naruto stared, not knowing what he stared at.

His body still crawled of the butterfly kisses that tickled his skin and made his heart thump the ever fast.

As he was lost evermore in the darkness, whispers crept into the deathly silence. They were familiar, dragging Naruto awake and into focus.

_"…Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…"_

_"…Please…for me…Naruto…"_

They were Sasuke's but he felt love in the words.

He climbed, desperately pushing against the deep, cold, blanket that resisted him.

He felt pressure on his hands, "Sasuke," Naruto remembered how to speak. His mouth wrapped around the beautiful words like silk.

A new thought started his mind. "Sasuke," he muttered again. Though his body was enervated, he felt a new surge of strength as his resolve solidified. If it was possible, he would pull through.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

Cold, wet, heavy rain pounded against Sasuke's head, face, arms, hands, and legs. The loud patter of the drops drummed against Sasuke's ears as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto…" he breathed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared at them. He tasted iron in his mouth.

He was back in his alleyway, dimly lighted, with the heavens showering buckets of tears down on him.

"…Naruto…"

"Who is this Naruto you speak of?" A cold, familiar voice penetrated his thoughts, dragging him into reality.

Sasuke's head twisted towards the source and was greeted by the forever familiar black bangs, handsome face, and demon eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke's mouth opened but his words ceased to flow as Itachi pointed a silver gun in his direction.

Sasuke shut his mouth, looking into the eyes of the brother he's always admired. Cold, brutal, unforgiving, but he still loved him nevertheless.

No love reflected in those eyes that mirrored his as the death god awaited his last words.

"Itachi…"

Sasuke closed his eyes as a loud bang fired.

* * *

[~X~ Years Later]

Giggles, laughter, loud talking, and the honks of cars thundered throughout the city. All around, time whirled pass as urban dwellers moved on with their daily lives.

The rush hour madness spread through the streets, as thousands of workers, residents, and visitors crowded the street, leaving dust behind their feet.

The time ate mercilessly away, moving the ever faster and straining the rhythm. Everywhere seemed to be influenced by the unrelenting beat of the city.

Except as a couple emerged from a dimly lit alleyway, they were surrounded by an air of stupor that neglected the true pace of the world.

The blond man held his partner's arm against his body as he twisted his head to whisper something in the raven's ear.

His partner's lips scowled beautifully, "fu…alright." The voice was low and strong.

The blond laughed again, separating himself and grabbing the raven's hand. Swinging it between them, he hummed an eerie but happy tune.

Crossing time and space both walked adoringly through the jarring masses. Their bodies blended into the crowd, vanishing behind the onlookers of pedestrians.

A small glimmer of sunshine yellow hair flashed through the crowd as a perfect ray of light reflected past it.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed it!  
> You can find my original work at:  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7935662/1/Till_Death_Do_We_Part


End file.
